


Girls will be Boys

by LeviJeager



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV, Promptis - Fandom, noctis - Fandom, prompto - Fandom
Genre: FTM, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Love Story, Lovers, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex, Smut, Teenagers, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Prompto, Transition, Virgin!Prompto, highschool, prince!Noctis, promtis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviJeager/pseuds/LeviJeager
Summary: In which Noctis knows Prompto isn't a girl before Prompto even gets it himself as Noctis guides him through his transition, breaking through all Prompto's insecurities to get where his heart is at; with Noctis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU LEAVE A COMMENT:
> 
> I do not write professionally, therefore I write my own way. You may mean it in a positive way, but comments pointing out everything I can do better annoy me to no end and they will be ignored/deleted.

There was a girl in his class that never really paid attention to him. Perhaps it was a little bit funny, but it stood out to Noctis because everyone else did. She was the only one in the class that didn’t constantly gawk at him. She always seemed nervous, but it didn’t seem to matter wether he was around or not.

Teachers often commented on her manners. They weren’t exactly “ladylike”. Despite wearing a skirt she didn’t care about pulling it down when the wind set up or sit with her legs crossed because it was considered a neat thing to do. She wore her blouse slightly open, tie loose just like the boys did and everyone thought she was weird for it. Everyone except Noctis.

12 years old Noctis took interest in those who didn’t take interest in him. Last week Ignis had commented on how he overheard his dad saying Noctis never seemed to play with friends after school and Noctis had to admit he was rather lonely but he did not want to play with those who cared about the fact he was the future king. He wanted to to play with kids because they had the same interests and because they liked each other.

This girl was always on her own, so perhaps he could try and befriend her.

When the bell rang he followed her outside in a way that wasn’t too obvious. As the other kids played on the school’s playground Promnia as he knew was her name took off to the side of the space that contained grass and a couple trees. Noctis was unsure wether he’d ever seen her without her camera, she seemed to be married to it really.

She’d kneeled down and was photographing something in the grass when Noctis walked up to her and asked: “What are you making a picture of?” As she shrieked and fell backwards right on her ass in the most clumsy way looking at Noctis with a pair of anxious eyes.

“I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to scare you..” Noctis said, holding out a hand to help her up and she hesitantly took it. “W-w-what are you d-doing here?” She stuttered. “You always take off in the break.. I was wondering what you were taking photos off.” She clearly seemed unsure how to respond, so Noctis decided to take the lead in conversation. “Can I see?”

They ended up sitting against a big tree as Promnia showed the pictures she’d taken over the past 2 days. She clearly took a liking to animals. The memory card was filled with birds and stray dogs and cats, which she bought food for and then photographed them eating it. “All that was just this morning?” Noctis asked, clearly amazed. “Yes, now the ones from yesterday start.” She explained, clearly starting to feel a tad bit more comfortable. Noctis’ eyes widened at the sight of a dog familiar to him. “Pryna?” He asked out loud as Promnia looked at him a tad confused. “You know Chibi?” She asked. “Yes, that’s Pryna, Lunfa-Freya’s dog.” Noctis pointed out. Promnia instantly shrieked. “I-I-I’ve been taking care of Lady Luna-Freya’s dog? I lost Lady Luna-Freya’s dog?!” “What do you mean?” “I found her on the streets about 4 days ago. She had her leg scratched so I took her home and took care of her, called some services to ask if anyone had reported a missing dog. This morning she was gone!” Promnia was ready to freak out again. “It’s okay, I’ll call Luna when I’ll get home and then text you.”

That’s how they exchanged numbers.

That’s also how their friendship started.

-

Noctis had no idea that arm pit hair was a bit of a big deal for girls too. The guys would stand in the locker room bragging about the one hair they had and as it turned out, the girls would discuss how they removed it because you could not have hairy arm pits at the age of 14.

Promnia, of course, didn’t give a single shit about shaving and well, it kinda backfired on her when one of the girls spotted a small bush under her arm and all hell broke lose. Of course Noctis didn’t know until everyone was back in class as the girls started sharing it with the guys who then joined in. Noctis, who was slow, came in late and the bullying had already began as he’d pulled Promnia outside who started sobbing as soon as they reached the hallway.

They’d been friends for two years now and it often caused people to leave her alone because the last thing they wanted to do was upset Prince Noctis and get trouble with him but well, sometimes even his status didn’t help him.

It caused him to often spend time around Prom however, who didn’t even treat him like a prince and it was nice. They’d go out take pictures together or they’d do sports. She wasn’t really.. a girl. She liked boys things and Noctis liked her for it. She tried to go along with the flow as she wore a little bit of mascara and put her blonde hair up in a pony tail but she seemed confused about it herself for whatever reason. Noctis never asked about it. He figured it was a girl thing that he wouldn’t understand and since she already seemed frustrated about whatever it was he didn’t want to frustrate her even more.

She spilled everything. How she didn’t care for shaving. How they made fun of her being flatchested. “There’s nothing wrong with being small chested.” Noctis muttered, feeling a bit awkward talking about the topic. “That’s not the issue. It’s the fact they point out it’s there in the first place.” At that Noctis frowned because he didn’t quite understand what she meant by that. “What do you mean Prom?” “I don’t want boobs and I don’t want hips and I hate skirts and mascara and everything! I just want to be a boy.” She sobbed.

“So be one.” Noctis said. Prom looked up, looking utterly shocked. “A-are you mad? Like that’s possible!” She cried rushing off after yelling it at him.

-

In the 2 years after that, Noctis saw “her” go through all the stages. Now in high school, she tried even more to fit in while trying different things out and ever since that day two years ago there had been a distance between them because they both knew about something Promnia didn’t want to acknowledge or perhaps she wasn’t ready.

So Noctis watched her. He watched her wear push up bras and pink lipgloss, watched her join the cheerleaders but watch the soccer players in envy. He watched her shopping with friends at the mall looking unhappy as soon as they weren’t looking and he watched her force a smile until she couldn’t anymore.

“I think I’m a boy.”

Prom had texted him to meet him behind the school building after classes and now she’d arrived that was the first thing she said. Noctis replied the only way he knew how too; with what he’d been thinking over the past 2 years watching his friend.

“I know. I think so too.”

-

“Prompto take the god damn thing off already.” “It’s fine.” “You’ve been wincing for the past two hours man, who’s here to see anyways?” “You.” “Geez.”

At the age of 17, Noctis still does not quite understand everything but he made amens with the fact that he isn’t able to because he simply doesn’t experience what Prompto does. Prompto who’s gotten real tall and slightly muscular ever since he started working out when starting T a year ago. Prompto who wears his binder way too much to the point where he doesn’t even notice himself that he’s making pained noises anymore.

Pausing the game and looking away from the screen Noctis realizes he’s upset the guy as he sighs. They’re having a sleepover because Prompto’s landlord is actually giving him shit for being trans. “Hey.” Noctis sighed, pulling him against his chest. For some reason, they became even closer after Noctis expressed that he liked boys about 4 months ago. “You know I won’t judge. From what I’ve seen there’s barely anything there to begin with.” He hoped by acknowledging they were there he wouldn’t make Prompto uncomfortable. “How long have you been wearing it for now?” “2 days.” “Oh Prompto..” “I tried taking it off yesterday.. I couldn’t.. Too sore..” Noctis sighed deeply. “We’re taking it off now. No buts. I won’t look. Just face your back towards me.”

Prompto seemed hesitant. He didn’t want his chest to show, but he also didn’t want to be in this pain any longer and seeing he was sleeping over.. He did as he was told and let Noctis take his shirt off. He held it close, ready to put it right back on as soon as the devil was done squeezing his body.

It was a problem taking it off really. Noctis figured binders were tight but not quite /this/ tight and Prompto wincing constantly didn’t help either. Noctis wasn’t supposed to be surprised when he saw some bruises when he finally did get the damn thing off. Prompto was quick to put his shirt on however, but Noctis lifted the back of it back up to trace them. “Think I got some cream for that. Ignis left it when I bruised myself a while ago.” “It’s fine really.” “No it’s not.”

Prompto sighed and followed Noctis with his eyes. He couldn’t help but think he was blessed to have a friend like him. It was all kinda weird to him, being friends with the crown prince out of all people but Noctis was… just Noctis.

The guy came back with the tube of cream and put some on Prompto’s fingers so the guy could take care of the front as Noctis carefully put it on his back. “Thanks..” The blonde muttered sinking back against Noctis who wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist. “You want my utterly honest opinion?” Noctis asked as Prompto frowned. “Not sure..” “I don’t even get why you wear the damn thing. I don’t see anything right now.” “Depends on how I sit.. what clothes I wear..” “Still barely anything there though.” “Still something there.” “Yeah but-“ “Oh Noct.. you just wouldn’t understand..” The blonde sighed. Noctis knew he wouldn’t, but he wanted to help and Prompto was going to have to cope with it. “I know.. We’ll get there.” “We?” Prompto raised his eyebrows and now turned his head all the way to look at him properly. “You thought you were in this alone?” “Well no but-“ “No buts.” At that Prompto puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine.”

-

Prompto had been working his ass off to afford surgery and Noctis nearly couldn’t stop him from working on his birthday. The boy was worn out, still wore the binder way too much seeing he went to school, then worked, then went home or well, Noctis’ place since he got kicked out by his landlord at this point. Transphobic bastard.

Truth was, Noctis had everything covered. They had plenty of money obviously and they celebrated Prompto’s birthday together. The guy had nearly fallen to the floor when Noctis broke the news and started crying having no idea what was going on and the following week Prompto was a boobless guy.

Noctis had escorted him to the hospital was with him when he fell asleep and when he woke up. The smile on Prompto’s face when they got to see the result was something Noctis would never forget. It was the first time he saw Prompto shirtless. A week before the surgery he wasn’t allowed to wear a binder and it had been full on hell on the guy but it paid off, all the struggles paid off.

-

A couple weeks Noctis got a really distressed Prompto on the phone. Without actually sitting down and deciding it out loud Prompto had moved in which was fine to both of them. Noctis was less lonely, so was Prompto who was currently sobbing on the phone because for some reason his period managed to set through. The guy was completely off the wagon sobbing on about how he thought it had stopped completely and how he didn’t have pads and well… Noctis came to the rescue.

Noctis never really dealt with the combination of Prompto and periods before. Only recently he found out that Prompto used to take pills to control his period, though unlike other “women” he kept swallowing them so it wouldn’t set through for a long time until it did at some point and then he’d disappear from school for a week and after that all was good in the world again. In those weeks, Noctis was never allowed to come over and all he’d get was a text here and there.

It was a tad bit awkward buying pads while it really shouldn’t be as Noctis headed back to the apartment finding Prompto in the shower. “Leaving them here. Bought some special painkillers too, not sure if they work.” “Okay..” “You got this yeah?” 

“Yeah.. Noct?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Thanks.” 

“No problem.”

Prompto settled on the couch with him half an hour later clearly kinda embarrassed, so Noctis had him scoot over. “Does it hurt?” “Yeah.. That part was always bad for me. I don’t even get that much dysphoria from it.. I was just happy that it didn’t happen anymore and I.. I kinda freaked out.” “Well, doctor said you could expect one, one last time that would last for a bit. Let’s hope this is it.” “Why are you so.. Why do you do all this for me?” Prompto asked. “Just because.” “That’s not an answer.” Prompto was looking in his eyes and Noctis couldn’t help but risk everything and lean in slightly pecking his lips. “Because I love you and you’re worth it.” He whispered against them. Prompto’s eyes were wide open. “B-but-“ “No buts.” “Y-yeah but-“ “But I don’t have a penis.” He knew that was what Prompto wanted to say. “Yeah but-“ “Yeah but I really don’t care. It’s not what makes you a man Prom.” Prompto had teared up at this point and Noctis chuckled. “It’s the period!” Prompto claimed hiding his face.

“I’m sure it is.” 

The kiss wasn’t spoken about again. 

-

Prompto spend the majority of the week in bed dealing with a bellyache Noctis knew was nothing to be joking about. When his mom was still alive she’d once explained it when he was around the age of 6 when he asked her why she was walking weird every month. So Noctis did some re-search online, made Prompto take the right painkillers and often settled down behind him rubbing his stomach for him.

Noctis would go to school as Prompto would stay behind and they’d text here and there. It passed on the fourth day as Prompto made them dinner. He always seemed.. embarrassed by anything that was considered feminime, especially around Noctis who honestly really didn’t care.

Despite having a spare room, Noctis and Prompto always shared Noctis’ bed since it was massive and well.. over time Prompto had gotten closer and closer until they’d eventually started cuddling though at that point they’d still considered each other best friends. Noctis wasn’t so sure anymore now.

“Spit it out.” Noctis stated with a mouth full of food. Prompto was too nervous for his liking. The blonde sighed, this deep heavy sigh. “I just can’t wrap my head around how everything seems so normal to you? Being trans.. there’s nothing normal about it. It’s weird and perhaps even disgusting.” “You think you’re disgusting?” “I’m a guy and I had a period Noctis, come on.” “So?” “So, that’s weird. All of this is weird.” “You’re the one making it weird.” Prompto fell silent at that. “How is it weird when there’s so many others like you huh? I know that you hate it, I really do, but there’s not much more that you can do about it than you’ve already done. Sure it’s going to follow you around because it’s a part of you, again, wether you like it or not, but with the right people that shouldn’t matter. So what are you worrying about?”

Prompto seemed real unsure wether to talk right now. Noctis had kissed him but they never spoke about it again and it never happened again so he figured it had been a.. act in the moment itself. Prompto had been upset, he tried to comfort him and well.. from this came that. 

“Relationships..” Prompto muttered, looking down at his food as he played with it. “Because?” “Because guys who like guys want a dick to play with Noctis.” The sentence came out with all the frustration that had been bottling up as Prompto put his head in his hands. “You should know about that. You like guys right?” “I do.” “So then you should get it.” “I don’t.” “What even..” Prompto got up at this point.

“What’s not to understand about it? A straight girl like a boy, boys have dicks, I don’t have one.” “So you’re not a boy?” Noctis was going far, but he was challenging Prompto in a way. “I am.” “But you don’t have a dick.” “Do you have to point it out?!” “Just going along with what you’re saying. What are you trying to say anyways?” “That I’m never going to have a lover due to the fact that I don’t have what people want me to have.”

“You should stop thinking for other people.”

Prompto fell silent at that. He was clearly upset, but Noctis honestly had gotten quite fed up with Prompto thinking /for/ him.

“Just for the record. If I’m gay and I don’t care about dick, does that make straight?” Prompto got even more confused at that. “Like, I’d never date a girl, but I’d date you. Am I no longer gay now? Because last time I checked you were a guy, I’m a guy, that makes two guys so it’s gay right?” “What are you saying?” “I’m saying that not all people specifically care about what’s between your legs. I like men for their low voices and their muscly build, not especially for their dicks.”

And Prompto was silent again, clearly taking that in. “So you’d date a trans guy..?” “Drop “trans” you’re just as much guy as any other guy in case you were wondering. If I wouldn’t date you I wouldn’t have kissed you a couple days ago. That’s what this is about, isn’t it?” Prompto looked away again and blushed so Noctis got up from the chair and wrapped his arms around him from behind. 

“So.. you wanna be my BOYfriend?”

He could see Prompto smile shyly in the reflection of the window in front of them that looked out of the city. The sky was dark, stars bright in the sky smiling right back at them. 

“Yes..”

-

So there were quite the things Prompto didn’t have to worry about anymore. Almost like crossing things off a list. His name, pronouns, chest, body fat, passing, getting a relationship…. What was still on it was having a relationship.

A month had passed and the make out sessions were getting more and more intense and Prompto was.. utterly scared that Noctis was actually going to get back on his decision about dick not being important if they decided to get out of their clothes at some point.

Besides that, Prompto wasn’t sure what he was going to be comfortable with and despite Noctis being the most accepting person he’d ever met he was still a bit anxious about it because he didn’t want to disappoint his boyfriend.

Noctis knew by now that it wasn’t easy having a trans boyfriend. In fact, it wasn’t even always easy to have Prompto as a friend being as close as they were but Noctis choose to get involved and he didn’t regret it for a second. It wasn’t even the trans thing that made it hard, it was Prompto being so self-conscious about himself which for a part was caused by the gender dysphoria. Because of that, it was sometimes real hard to get the guy to break out of his shell.

Noctis knew quite the amount of people with his status and none of them had grown so much over time as Prompto had. As a person, as a friend and now as a boyfriend. Prompto who was still as shy as ever and his not-so-confident self had no idea how much he’d changed and grown. He was proud of him, told him that a lot too. Noctis had never been good at expressing his feelings, but with Prompto it just worked. They clicked in a way he never experienced before and Prompto sometimes just.. knew what he meant without him actually saying anything.

Noctis got home from school and walked in on Prompto walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. “Hey.” He said smiling weakly. He wasn’t turning around or being shy despite the fact he was blushing. That was a whole lot different before. He’d instantly tell Noctis not to look or hurry back into the bathroom. “I took a real long shower, just so you know.” He told him, hands on his hips as he stuck his tongue out. That comment related to an argument they had this morning. Prompto didn’t agree with the fact he was basically living with Noctis without paying for anything while he did eat, shower, use electricity. That argument they had had a couple months ago and Noctis told him to shut it only to start noticing how he’d suddenly have 200 gil extra in his wallet here and there and then at some point realized it wasn’t change but Prompto paying that way and this morning he confronted him. “Good.” Noctis shrugged. “Because it’s paid for.”

Prompto sighed as Noctis embraced him kissing his jaw down his neck. “It’s fine Prom.” “Try living on someone elses expenses.. You’d feel the same way.” “Not really.” “You’re an asshole.” “Been called worse.” They both laughed at that. “Go get dressed towel skirt, we’re getting pizza.” “Towel skirt?” “New nickname.” “I dare you.”

It turned out the pizza place they always ate at burned down, so they went to pick some up instead and ended up on the couch, Prompto like always sitting against Noctis’ chest as they watched a movie and ate. At some point the film got boring as the pizza was abandoned and a make out session started. 

Prompto was sitting on Noctis’ lap at this point, a leg on each side as they slowly made out, shirts already abandoned on the ground just like the pizza boxes. “Prom..” Noctis muttered against his boyfriends lips receiving an “hmm?” in return. “Wanna try and see what you’re comfortable with..?” He whispered softly. Prompto looked at him, biting his lip and nodded slowly. He shrieked softly when Noctis lifted him and walked him to the bedroom. Being put down Noctis crawled on top of him and kissed him again.

He could already tell Prompto wasn’t as relaxed as he was just a couple moments ago. “We stop when you want too. Easy as that yeah? We got all the time in the world.” Prompto sighed, moving his hand up to touch Noctis’ face and look him in the eyes. “I’m lucky to have you.. Like seriously.. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Noctis smiled at that, pecking his lips.

Noctis kissed down his chest and stomach slowly pulling his pants off when he reached it leaving the blondes boxer on as he pulled his own boxer off as well. He was surprised he was only half hard at this point.

Noctis had done his re-search. He had, in fact, done a whole lot of re-search when it came to Prompto and the whole situation, but it was alright and worth it. Noctis had been with two girls before Prompto, so he knew how vaginas worked at this point. However, those girls hadn’t been virgins and Prompto would respond slightly differently to touch due to him being on hormones. Then again, Noctis wasn’t sure if Prompto was open to using that or if he wanted to use the “back door”… or both. Maybe Prompto didn’t even know himself.

“What do you wanna try..?” Noctis whispered into his ear before biting the lobe of it as Prompto’s breathe hitched. “I-I don’t know..” Noctis’ hand was sliding down as he slowly groped Prompto. “How about.. I just do something.. and you tell me wether to go on or not hmm?” “S-s-sounds about r-right..” Noctis smiled at the sound of Prompto’s voice as he kissed his chest, sucking onto his nipple softly, sliding his hand in the guys boxer, rubbing slowly. Prompto was slightly wet already, so it made the movement easy and much to his own surprise he actually seemed to enjoy being touched there. “Good..?” “Y-yeah..” The blonde breathe.

At some point he slowly took the guys boxers off as Prompto bit his lip at that. “Still comfortable?” “For as far as anyone would feel being naked in front of someone for the first time..” Noctis smiled at that and then went down on him and well.. Prompto was clearly enjoying. All was good in the world until Noctis wanted to add a finger, it caused Prompto to flinch and whine. “Sorry.. Didn’t think that’d hurt..” Prompto was still out of breathe and needed a moment before he said: “Never like.. did anything there..” Noctis raised a brow. “Never? Nothing? Like, not even too yourself?” Noctis was well-aware that he was horny as shit and they were told Prompto’s sex drive would increase due to the hormones so Noctis figured he would’ve experimented himself. “I just.. I was scared it would give me a lot of dysphoria.. I thought this would too actually but.. not really..” “Well.. that’s good.. Look, we’re doing what you wanna try and what you’re comfortable with.”

Prompto nodded and sat up, basically turned them around and pulled Noctis’ boxer down slowly. “Prom-“ “I wanna suck you off so that’s what we’re doing.” He said lowly before experimentally taking the tip in his mouth. It took a moment for Prom to find his rhythm but he nearly send Noctis over the edge.

When he pulled away Noctis knew what he wanted, so he got the lube and condoms out. “Which one..?” He whispered. “F-front..” Prompto whispered back. He was clearly real nervous at this point and Noctis.. honestly was too because he wanted this too be good for Prompto, a good experience to look back on. Despite that, he didn’t want to disappoint the guy. 

He put the condom on and slicked himself up, getting in between Prompto’s legs. He leaned in to peck his legs softly and moved his member up and down against Prompto who moaned softly. Positioning at the opening, Noctis put some pressure on it which instantly had Prompto flinching a bit. The guy was biting his lip and it looked extremely sexy. 

Noctis really had to hold back at this point.

The flinching kept happening because Noctis was being too careful and Prompto was a ball of nerves that was all tense. “You wanna.. try and sink down on it instead? At your own pace?” Prompto gave a nervous laugh. “Sure, if you wanna stay hard for another 6 hours because I’m gonna flinch just as hard as I’m doing now. Just.. keep me in place and get over with it..” “Prom we don’t have too you know..” Although he really god damn wanted too. Man.. he wanted to fuck his boyfriend into the mattress. “I want too, I’m just scared.. but I’m ready so..”

Noctis nodded and prepped his face with kisses, moving onto his neck as at some point when he felt Prompto relax he gave a sharp thrust. He felt bad for keeping the freckled boy in place when he desperately tried to flinch away and the pained howl didn’t exactly make it better, neither did the hand on Noctis’ lower stomach weakly trying to push him away. Prompto never told him to pull out however, he just laid there with his eyes closed tightly, clearly in pain.

Noctis moved his hand away from his boyfriends hip and brushed some blonde locks out of his face. “I’m in baby.. you’ve done it..” Prompto nodded, slowly opening his eyes as he was teary like Noctis feared. He was ready to pull out when Prompto gave him a stern look. “It’s not that.. well.. a little.. I just.. I love you..” The blonde mumbled, blushing. Noctis’ worried expression turned into a sympathetic one with a slight smile. “I love you too.. You’re doing great.” Prompto nodded and let Noctis pull out then as he looked down. He was bleeding a little but it wasn’t too bad. Noctis cleaned them up a bit before getting in position again and pushing back in. Prompto was clearly sensitive and not used to it yet as Noctis carefully and very slowly started to thrust in and out of him, only half of his cock fitting at this point. The whimpers and winces slowly started to become moans by the time Noctis started to feel real guilty about the fact he was actually feeling good. At some point, Noctis worked his way in balls deep and Prompto had gotten pretty worked up again.

“Feels good?” Noctis moaned softly looking at Prompto who was clawing at his back. “S-shit.. Yes.. K-keep moving!” Prompto was actually pushing back at him at this point since Noctis wasn’t moving. He picked up a proper pace and watched Prompto fall apart under him. At some point they changed positions to Prompto laying on his side with Noctis behind him fucking into him like that. Noctis was.. pretty determined to make his boyfriend cum and he managed because after a whole Prompto full on tensed up around him and came, Noctis following shortly after. 

He pulled out, both of them trying to catch their breathe. “That..” “Was..” “Fucking amazing..” Prompto ended, turning around to look at Noctis. All his worries were gone at this point. “Thanks for being patient with me.. for everything really..” “You’re welcome babe.”

Noctis being Noctis he fell asleep after that and Prompto watched him hoping they’d be one of those couples that would last ti’ll death did them part.

-

The country had taken it as quite the shock.. some even as a scandal. The crown prince had married a transgender man. People around Noctis’ had been skeptical about it, until they met Prompto. Besides that, Noctis had made himself very clear; I will marry this man or I’ll resign from my future as king.

They couldn’t have that of course.

And so, some agreed it was okay and some didn’t, though when the time came for Noctis to prove himself as a king he went down in history as a kind and brave one..

With Prompto, his husband, at his side.


End file.
